


Безрассудство

by WN (W_N), WTF Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/WTF%20Karl%20Urban%202020
Summary: Леонард не может забыть о заднице Джима, а тот преподносит ему сюрприз.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Kudos: 16





	Безрассудство

— Джим, поспеши, ты же не хочешь, чтоб… Оу.

Он вдруг замечает Кирка — голого, чёрт бы его побрал! Кирка — и ненадолго теряется.

Надо бы отвернуться, но Маккой почему-то не торопится отводить взгляд от подтянутой задницы самого знаменитого капитана Звёздного флота. Он просто пялится, повторяет неловкое «оу» и ждёт непонятно чего.

— Так и будешь глазеть? — Кирк отмирает первым. — Боунз, я тебе не экспонат какой-то.

— Верно, — Маккой сглатывает и наконец отворачивается. Его начинает захлёстывать чувство стыда, а организм реагирует весьма специфически.

— Ты же врач, — комментирует Джим, облачаясь в трусы и пытаясь отыскать брюки. — Где твоё чувство такта?

— И это ты мне сейчас говоришь что-то про такт? Ты, который даже не закрыл дверь! — возмущённо бросает Маккой, испепеляя взглядом ту самую дверь.

— Я забыл, — Кирк легкомысленно пожимает плечами.

— Ага, забыл, как же.

— Идём, Боунз, андорианский посол не будет нас ждать.

Джим проносится мимо него ураганом, и Маккой не желает думать о том, как глупо, наверное, сейчас выглядит.

***

Переговоры с послом проходят успешно, а вечером, сидя в своей каюте, Маккой вновь вспоминает дневной инцидент, и задница Джима — идеально пропорциональная, охрененная задница — никак не выходит из головы.

«Он твой друг, — напоминает себе Маккой, — а ещё капитан, пациент…» Но руки сами тянутся к пряжке ремня, и приятное возбуждение не заставляет себя ждать. Он гладит пальцами твердеющий член, плотно сжимает их вокруг ствола, делает несколько коротких рывков и прикрывает глаза. Воображение рисует чёткие образы джимовой задницы, созданной, кажется, лишь для того, чтобы толкаться в неё со всем упоением и безумством. Как бы хотел Маккой этого прямо сейчас.

Он приходит в себя, только когда липкая сперма течёт по руке, и жалеет, что всё так быстро закончилось.

Минутами позже, уже стоя под душем, Маккой усмехается: — Отлично, Лен, ты только что подрочил на задницу лучшего друга. Дальше падать уже просто некуда.

Знал бы он, как ошибался тогда.

***

— Боунз, тебе говорили, что это невежливо — заглядывать в чужую тарелку? — Джим уплетает блинчики с земляничным сиропом и непрерывно облизывает свои пальцы — свои блядские пальцы, по которым этот сироп стекает вот уже пару минут. — Реплицируй себе что-нибудь сладкое.

— Я на диете, — ядовито бормочет Маккой, пряча взгляд в чашке крепкого кофе без сахара.

— На диете? Кто, ты? Ни за что не поверю. — Джим смеётся, и смех громким эхом отражается от корабельных стен. — С твоей-то фигурой и твоим образом жизни… Тебе не нужны никакие диеты, мой друг.

— Эй, что не так с моим образом жизни? — вскипает Маккой, но Джим удивительным образом ускользает от любого ответа.

— Будь здоров, Боунз, — он слизывает с мизинца остатки сиропа и убегает изображать бурную деятельность.

В тот же вечер Маккой уединяется со стаканчиком виски, и всё, о чём он может думать, это проклятый сироп, которым испачканы джимовы пальцы. Размазывая капли предъэякулята по блестящей головке, он представляет, как Джим берёт её в рот, как трогает пальцами, как ласкает его подрагивающий член. Представляет, как сперма сочится по этим пальцам, и слышит — отчётливо, до боли в ушах — заливистый смех. Маккой кончает, крепко сжав зубы, и выдыхает, с облегчением обмякая в кресле. Одним глотком он осушает стакан с виски, и ему чудится, что на вкус тот как земляничный сироп. «Два — ноль в твою пользу, Джим Кирк, ты ведёшь».

***

В атмосфере планеты бушует ионный шторм, а внизу ждёт отмашки застрявшая группа высадки. Поднимать кого-то на борт небезопасно, и у них есть лишь барахлящая аудиосвязь.

— Джим, ты в порядке? — орёт Маккой, вцепившись в коммуникатор. — Я самолично надеру тебе задницу, когда ты вернёшься! Слышишь, Джим?

— Ловлю на слове, Боунз! — Кирк забавляется, как будто ничего не случилось, как будто не он сейчас торчит на опасной планете, рискуя быть расщеплённым на атомы, если при транспортации что-то пойдёт не так.

— Это не шутки! — Маккой надрывается, но очевидно, что зря. — Где твой инстинкт самосохранения?

— Я не слышу тебя, Боунз, до скорой связи. Пока-пока.

Сигнал пропадает, и Маккой сдавленно матерится. Если — когда — Кирк вернётся, он устроит ему такой медосмотр, что мало тому не покажется. Он исследует его чёртово тело вдоль и поперёк, просканирует мозг (может быть, безрассудство — это заразно?) и да, Маккой обязательно надерёт ему задницу. Его восхитительную, охуенную задницу, которая вечно нарывается на неприятности. Он будет шлёпать её, оставлять отпечатки ладоней, прикусывать — осторожно, но Джим запомнит этот урок…

Коммуникатор пищит слишком громко, и не ответить нельзя.

— Доктор Маккой, — слышится сдержанный голос Спока, — мы готовы поднять группу высадки, приготовьтесь встретить их в медотсеке.

— Разумеется, мистер Спок, — говорит он в коммуникатор, а про себя выдыхает: — Блядь.

Он чересчур разошёлся, представляя в мельчайших подробностях, что сделает с Джимом по возвращении, и едва ли ему удастся теперь скрыть столь заметный стояк. Конечно, он может сделать себе укол, ненадолго блокирующий выработку определённых гормонов, но… слишком поздно. Слишком, чёрт возьми, поздно.

— Привет, Боунз, — Джим врывается в медотсек в компании двух ребят из службы безопасности и снова смеётся. — Спок сказал, что мы должны сюда заглянуть, чтобы ты, — он машет руками, — убедился, что мы… в общем, в норме.

— Я распоряжусь, чтобы вас осмотрели, — кивает Маккой безопасникам, — а ты, Джим, пойдёшь со мной.

Если уж пропадать, решает он, то не у всех на глазах.

Оставив безопасников на попечение медсестёр, Маккой тащит Джима в свой кабинет.

— Что, будешь наказывать? — притворно хмурится Кирк.

— Повернись, — командует Боунз, не думая, как двусмысленно это звучит. Он хватает трикодер и начинает сканировать, не обращая внимания на джимовы шуточки, вернее, стараясь не обращать.

— Ты обещал надрать мне задницу, — напоминает Кирк всё тем же шутливым тоном, и Маккой не выдерживает.

— Ты действительно этого хочешь? — он старается звучать гневно, но голос дрожит, и Джим моментально считывает его состояние.

— Неужели ты пошутил? А я так надеялся…

— Замолчи! — тонкая грань между фантазией и реальностью рушится у него на глазах.

— Разве ты не мечтал обо мне долгими хмурыми вечерами? — Кирк закусывает губу, и будь Маккой проклят, если это его не заводит.

— Джим… Ты не понимаешь, что делаешь, — хрипит он, жадно хватая воздух, пока Кирк приближается, стремительно сокращая расстояние между ними.

— Тебе это понравится, — шепчет Джим ему в ухо и опускает ладонь прямо на пах.

— Блядь, — Маккой с тихим шипением подаётся вперёд, инстинктивно толкаясь в ладонь, и оставшиеся крупицы самоконтроля рассыпаются в прах.

Пальцы Джима — те самые пальцы — расстёгивают его ширинку, достают член и крепко смыкаются на основании. Маккой делает вдох и, качнув бёдрами, выражает тем самым невысказанное согласие. Джим целует его, продолжая орудовать пальцами, запуская язык во влажное лоно рта, а потом отстраняется и падает на колени, прижимаясь губами к набухшему члену, вбирая его глубоко и ритмично насаживаясь, пока Маккой не начинает просить о пощаде.

— Ты был обо мне лучшего мнения, верно? — Джим смеётся, и дивные черти пляшут в его глазах. — Ну же, давай, — он поворачивается спиной, оттопыривает зад и приспускает брюки.

Маккой с удивлением обнаруживает, что на Джиме нету белья, и от этого сносит крышу. Он трётся членом между его ягодиц, ищет какое-то подобие смазки и, подхватив подходящий тюбик, щедро выдавливает его содержимое себе на ладонь. Когда первый палец с лёгкостью оказывается внутри, Маккой удивляется снова: этот блядский герой готовился! Он уже знал, на что шёл. Без труда протолкнув второй палец, а после и третий, Маккой убирает руку, чтобы приставить головку, а затем одним быстрым движением входит почти до конца. Джим шипит, извивается, но подаётся навстречу, и его звучный стон ласкает докторский слух.

— Ну же, Боунз, ещё, — хнычет Кирк, невозможный в своей безрассудности, выгибающийся в пояснице, с запрокинутой головой.

Маккой вбивается в него снова и снова, придерживая за талию, сжимая мучительно крепко, наверняка оставляя синяки.

— Шлёпни меня.

— Что?

— Шлёпни меня, Боунз, пожалуйста… — ноет Кирк как несносный мальчишка, и Маккой поддаётся, опуская ладонь на его ягодицу.

— Боунз, сильней! — Джим почти умоляет, и каждый новый удар крупной дрожью расходится по всему телу.

Слишком сильно, слишком неистово, но Маккой всё-таки врач, и как врач он не может позволить себе забить пациента до смерти. К счастью, Джиму, похоже, достаточно. Он ещё стонет и всхлипывает, но больше не просит… вообще ни о чём. Он будто погружается в транс, и Маккою стоит большого труда не замедлиться и не спросить…

— Ты в порядке?

— В полнейшем.

Маккой слышит вздох облегчения, не сразу осознавая, что этот вздох — его собственный. Джим в порядке, а его задница всё ещё притягательна, и Маккой двигается немного сильней, вбивается резче и через несколько коротких секунд кончает, прижимаясь к Джиму так крепко, как только возможно.

— Боунз, ты… — тянет Джим.

— Мы ещё не закончили, — осаждает его Маккой. Он выскальзывает из джимовой задницы и разворачивает Джима к себе лицом. Аккуратно придерживая, чтобы не сделать больно, наклоняется к его паху, лижет член, ласкает губами яички, а затем подключает руку и методично, по-врачебному чётко, доводит его до оргазма, подставляя губы и приоткрывая рот, ловя всё до последней капли.

Поднявшись с колен, Маккой смотрит на Джима, но тот слишком ошеломлён, и Маккой обнимает его, крепко прижимая к себе, а потом долго гладит по голове, успокаивая.

— Спасибо, — на грани слышимости говорит Кирк.

— О господи, Джим, за что? — искренне недоумевает Маккой. Кажется, Джим что-то ему отвечает, но слов уже не разобрать. — Держись, сейчас я проверю, что там, — он поправляет брюки и кивает на закрытую дверь, — и мы займёмся тобой… твоим восстановлением. Какой же я был дурак, что позволил… Прости.

Джим улыбается и трясёт головой: — Спасибо, что сделал это… для меня. Ты мой герой, Боунз. Спасибо…

— Эй! По-моему, ты уже повторяешься.

Джим негромко смеётся, и чувство вины не успевает обосноваться в голове Боунза.

— Обещай, что сделаешь это снова. Потом, после… восстановления.

— Ты ненормальный, Джим Кирк! Я это тебе говорил?

— Говорил, Боунз, так много раз…

— И я был абсолютно прав.

— Как всегда, — неожиданно соглашается Джим, а Маккой вдруг окончательно понимает, что безрассудство на сто процентов заразно.

Но если бы его кто-то спросил, то он бы без всяких сомнений ответил, что готов бывать безрассудным всегда, когда об этом попросит Джим.


End file.
